Romance on the Run
by Lindylaura
Summary: Continuation of the Darkest Powers series by Kelley Armstrong in my own head! I don't own the characters but I own the story line (unless I'm referring to something from the books) ChloexDerek (no smut)
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's POV

_His arms wrapped tightly around me, making it hard to breath. I loved him so much I didn't care if it hurt._

"Chloe!" Tori's voice jolted me from my trance. I had been so into my book I didn't realize everyone was staring at me. I looked up and looked down quickly, a blush tingling on my cheeks and neck. I moved my hand up and scratched the back of my head.

"Uh.. yes?" I said quietly and slowly looking up a bit. Simon burst out laughing and he walked over to me.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe! What are we going to do with you?!" he smiled gently down at me and taking my hand. I blushed again and slid over so that Simon could sit with me.

_Simon and I have been dating for a month, and because we are safe for the moment from the Edison Group, we have been able to relax a bit and even go on a couple dates. Simon is a great guy.. It's just that I can't entirely relax around him.. It must be because he's my first boyfriend.. Or at least, that's what I tell myself. _

"Chloe and lover boy! Come back down from cloud nine!" Tori exclaimed, she was trying to sound annoyed, but it came out playful, matching the smile on her face. The complete opposite of Derek.. He seemed to be more upset then usual.

Derek's POV

_Why am I so upset?! I don't get it. Simon's happy, I should be happy too! But all I can think is "Simon get your filthy hands of my Chloe!" 'My'?! Chloe is not mine.. _

"..thinking of ordering Chinese food, right Derek? Derek? DEREK!" Andrew's voice rang through my head, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh.. Yea Chinese food." I stuttered out stupidly. Simon chuckled and Chloe smiled confusedly at me. Tori just plain out stared at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Wolf Boy?" Chloe suddenly jumped out of her seat and ran over to me. Simon jumped up after her, but stopped when he saw her walking in my direction. He slumped back down dejectedly. Chloe's small hands wrapped around one of mine and my heart jumped. She looked up at me, worry clouding her eyes. She started tugging me out of the room and I glanced back in time to see Simon glaring at me. I looked away, and followed Chloe.

"Chloe!" I hissed out as she moved her hands to my forehead and cheeks, and finally the back of my neck. When she looked at my eyes I realized she wasn't just touching me like I had thought, she was checking if I had a fever. She thought I was going to change.

"Chloe I'm not.." I stopped myself, this was my chance, I could take her out to the woods behind the house, pretending I was going to change and then confess my feelings. _Wait? I had feelings?! For Chloe?! No, no, no! This is wrong, I can't like Chloe! But.. I do.. _

"Derek? Derek are you listening to me?" I tuned back in when Chloe's voice started up again, she was done checking.

"Sorry, what was that Chloe?" I said, guilt dripping into my voice as I realized she hadn't just started talking, I had been zoned out and missed most of what she had said. Chloe sighed.

"I said, are you changing soon? You seem off and a bit warm.." her voice drifted off, leaving an empty silence in the air. I decided I would take the opportunity.

"Yea, I think it's going to happen tonight Chloe.. I'll come get you.. I promise." Chloe smiled as I answered her un-asked question.

Chloe's POV

I heard a tap on my window; I opened the blinds and looked down. Derek sat, waiting on the roof, half a meter below. I looked down at him, my expression clearly stating that he was crazy. He chuckled.

"Come on Chloe, I'll help you out" He smiled at me and held out his hand. I stared at it suspiciously and then laughed.

"I'm going to need more than a hand Derek!" I exclaimed at him. He laughed and held his arms out to me, I swung my legs out the window and held my hands out to him. He completely caught me off guard when instead of taking my hands, he moved his big hands to my hips, and pulled me down into his arms. I blushed and pulled out of his arms gently, he looked away and I looked down.

"So.. Einstein, how do you plan on getting down from here?" I said accusingly, but with a smile on my face. I moved closer to the edge, and started teetering on the edge, playing around a bit. Derek laughed shakily and scratched his head.

"Chloe!" Simon's voice shocked me and my teetering turned into falling as I jumped back in shock. A scream erupted from my lungs as Derek leaped forwards to grab me, he missed by a centimetre and I fell, the drop was far and I was terrified. Suddenly, I saw another body falling off the edge and reaching for me, Derek. His strong arms wrapped around my small body, protecting me from the ground. We landed and I was safely caged in his arms, barely jostled. We lay there, I was too shocked to check Derek for injuries, but when Simon's voice came ripping through the air, my shock ended and I pried Derek's arms from around me and rolled him over.

"Derek? Derek are you alright? Please be alright please!" tears stung at my eyes as Derek's mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed tighter for a millisecond before he opened them as well. Simon rushed over to us and pulled me into a hug, instead of hugging him back, I twisted in his arms to look at Derek, not convinced he was okay. Derek stood up, cracked his back and glared down at Simon.

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot. Yelling at Chloe like that, she could have died you know!" He turned away and stomped into the forest, I struggled in Simon's arms and finally he let me go, I looked at him for a second before chasing after Derek.

"Derek you know Simon was just worried, he didn't mean to scare me so much! Please don't be mad at him, I'm fine, we both are! Please Derek Do—'' My voice was cut off as I was pushed against a tree.

"Why the hell do you care about me. Before you came along Simon and I got along fine. We're fighting now only because of you. Leave me the hell alone." Derek spat out at me before turning away and jogging into the forest, I slumped to the ground and pulled my legs to my chest. Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, I'll be posting one chapter every Friday of this story! I hope you guys like it.

Thanks for reading

edit:/

Hey guys, a lot of you have commented that you've read this before, if you have it's because I posted it on my deviantart account a couple years ago. If you had bothered to read the note I put after this chapter (where chapter 2 would normally be) you would know that wouldn't you? :/

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

A snap in the distance stopped my tears. _It's just Derek.. just Derek! _But something gave me the feeling that it was not 'just' Derek. I stood up as quiet as I could and and started to slowly walk back to the house.

"Going somewhere little necro?" a chill ran down my back from the deep, sultry voice behind my ear. I turned around slowly and saw a beautiful woman standing behind me, smoking a cigarette. She looked me up and down, as I did her. She was gorgeous, dressed in a beautiful, floor length, red dress with a slit up the side. She had white, elbow length gloves on and a short bob. She looked like she was from the 1920's..

"Hm. You could be of help to me little necro." she said slowly, she walked up to me and started circling. After one complete circle she turned her back to me and I found what I was looking for. The knife sticking out from between her shoulder blades was obviously the cause of death.

"Who did it?" I asked quietly, she turned around quickly and glared at me for a minute. She disappeared and I jumped when her answer came from behind me.

"Don't get close to no one little girl.. you can't trust anyone." Everything went black and I dropped to the ground.

_*FlashBack*_

"Kenneth, Kenneth we're going to be late darling!" Frances Riley was fixing her dress while waiting for her fiancé. She sighed, and fixed her pearls and walked up the stairs.

"Kenneth! Do hurry I don't want to be late for the party!" Frances smiled as her fiancé walked out of the bedroom, fixing his cufflinks.

"Dear, we won't be late.. in fact.. we won't be going at all!" Kenneth walked over to her and grabbed her pearls, ripped them from her throat.

"Kenneth don't! Please don't!" He pushes Frances to the ground and kicked her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she gripped her stomach in pain. Kenneth pulled out a knife and kicked her again. This time Frances rolled over onto her knees, her head touching the ground.

"Perfect, thank you my dear," Kenneth said politely as he plunged a knife into her back and running to the bedroom. Frances lay on the ground, screeching in pain and bleeding to death. She turned her head in time to see Kenneth running out of the bedroom with her jewellery box and some of her clothing, he turned back and saluted her before running out the door. Leaving Frances to die alone.

_*End of Flashback*_

Chloe's POV

I gasped as I was thrown back into my body. I sat up and looked up at Frances, tears in my eyes.

"Oh Frances.." She smiled gently down at me and spoke.

"Oh Chloe, it was many years ago. There is only one thing I want you to do for me.."

Derek's POV

_Why did I do that.. Where the hell is Chloe?!_ I've been walking around the forest for god knows how long looking for that damned girl and no sign of her.. God why did I have to be such a asshole? I finally gave up and stormed back to the house. What I saw surprised me, I walked in and everyone was seated around the kitchen table, watching Chloe; who had a sketch book and pencil in her hand.

"Where the hell have you been Chloe?!" Everyone looked up shocked, apparently our fight has been forgotten and had moved on. I blushed and looked away.

"Uh.. What's going on then guys?" I awkwardly asked. Chloe looked up at me and smiled sweetly, I looked over at Simon, who was also smiling, his seemed a bit forced but he was still smiling. I was curious why they seemed so happy, when I looked down and saw they were holding hands. Chloe noticed my glance and blushed, inching closer to Simon. This time, the smile on Simon's face was real as he reached his arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"Oh, well I.. I found a ghost Derek!" Chloe told me cheerfully and held up the sketch pad. On the pad was a drawing of a beautiful woman.

"What does she want Chloe." I said gruffly, Simon and Chloe might be over the fight, but I was still a little anxious. Tori looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about poor princess, she isn't in any trouble. All the ghost wants is to not be forgotten. Chloe has been asked to draw a picture of Frances, that's the ghost, and write an obituary about her. Frances was murdered and who did it has been a mystery since the 20's." Chloe smiled and held up the paper.

"I'm done! Now I just hand it into the museum.." Chloe yawned and stretched, Simon smiled at her and stood up, stretching himself. He held his hand out to Chloe and she took it.

"Me and Chloe are going to bed, come on Chloe." The couple started walking to the door, but stopped when Andrew yelled out.

"Like hell you two are going to bed together. Separate rooms you two. Tori go take Chloe to bed, she's had a long day." Tori sighed and walked over to Chloe, pulling her away from Simon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe's POV

A knock on the door woke me up, I rushed over, threw it open, and giggled when Derek jumped back. I smiled up at him and jumped closer, standing on my tip toes and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Derek, I'm really sorry! Are you changing now? Let's go before Tori wakes up!" I whispered in his ear. I pulled away and quietly ran back into my room, grabbing some shoes and walking back to Derek's side.

"Chloe.. are you going dressed like that?" Derek asked me cautiously. He looked me up and down, pausing on my legs and chest. I blushed, and crossed my arms over my chest. I stuttered out an answer,

"Well my pyjamas are in the wash and I had to borrow Tori's.." Derek sighed, looked at my tank top and short shorts again before taking off his t-shirt and handing it to me.

"This should keep you warm.." he looked away after he handed it to me.

Derek's POV

I took a deep breath and went for it, I took off my t-shirt and gave it to Chloe! I was terrified she would drop it instantly in disgust, terrified she would scream in horror and slap me. Terrified she would leave.

"This should keep you warm.." I told her and looked away, prepared for a slap. I looked back hesitantly and saw Chloe smiling sweetly up at me instead. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thank you Derek, this is very sweet of you." She struggled to pull on the large t-shirt and when her head was poking through the arm hole, she gave up and shyly, and adorably, asked for help. I sighed and pulled it back up over her head. Chloe squealed and I looked down, shocked at her and scared people would wake up. What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks, when I had pulled my shirt off her, her tank top had come off too! Chloe was standing in her bra and short shorts! I blushed and looked away, I heard a rustle and after a moment she said,

"My tank top is on.. could you help me with your shirt?" I turned around slowly and opened my eyes one at a time, Chloe was blushing, but started laughing quietly when she saw my face. I sighed and told her to put her hands up.

"Okay officer," She joked around and lifted her arms up, I slipped the shirt over her head and pulled her arms through. I took another deep breath. And looked down at her, I gasped quietly when I saw the result. Seeing Chloe, the girl I love, _Wait.. Love? I Love her now?!_ In my t-shirt was SO hot. I mean, wow. Imagine the hottest guy you've ever seen, and amplify that by 10. Yea. that's how hot Chloe looked in my t-shirt. It was so long it covered her short shorts and went almost past her knees!

"Uh, we should probably go.. I feel pretty hot.. I mean warm.. I mean.." Chloe looked up at my stuttered answer and laughed she nodded her head cheerfully.

"Yes, let's go." She started walking and I took a deep breath. _This is it Derek, hold her hand! You can do it! Even if she doesn't want to date you, it can be a friend gesture! _I walked up next to Chloe and held my breath. I looked down at her, and she looked up at me. Suddenly, I felt her small hand around mine and I looked down, my mouth fell into a O as I realized Chloe was holding my hand!

Chloe's POV

_Wait a tick.. I'm holding Derek's hand?! What about Simon?!_

Simon's POV

I stumbled out of my room, trying to remember in my dazed state where the bathroom was. I looked ahead and saw figures, I started freaking out before I realized I recognised the shadows, one small and one huge, and the voices. Derek and Chloe! I started padding towards them when I stopped, what I saw around the corner shocked and repulsed me. _I think I'm going to be sick.._ Derek and Chloe were holding hands.. And was that Derek's shirt Chloe was wearing?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tori's POV

I snuck out of my bedroom and jumped back when I saw Simon, I crept forward and watched the scene unfolding before me. Simon was standing across the hall from me, but was totally captured by the figures ahead of us, I followed his gaze and saw Chloe and Derek holding hands. Wait, what the hell?! Is Chloe wearing Derek's shirt?! I see Simon as his face breaks in pain,

"Simon.." my voice cracks as I whisper out his name and reach my hand to him as he runs, hands around my waist slow me, and breath on my neck makes me stop entirely. My legs go weak and I sigh,

"Tori, this is something they need to work out themselves.. come on hon." Andrew's calming words sooth me, like planned, and I turn around, pressing my face into Andrew's warm chest. His arms wrap around me and I relax completely into his body. He pulls away entirely except for an arm around my waist, my arm goes automatically around his waist and we walk down to our secret sitting room. Andrew's already started a fire, and has the movie on the TV. We sit down on the couch together, cuddling immediately, and press play.

Simon's POV

"Simon!"

I ran down the winding hallways and out the door. I hit the pavement running and continued my pace for a good 20 minutes. Finally I stopped, I was bent over, hands on knees, breathing deeply, trying to catch my breath.

"You okay kid?" a woman's voice asked me. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman in her late teens/early twenties. Long brown hair, violet eyes and tall; around 5'6,I'd say. Her eyes widened when she saw my face. Obviously I had appeared younger then I was, but looking at me clearly now she saw how old I really was. Her face softened when she saw the pain on my face, and she walked over to me,

"Let's go to a nearby cafe, I'll treat you to a drink and someone to vent to, okay?" her voice was gentle and kind as she said this, and her arm wrapped around my shoulders, bringing me onto the sidewalk and on our way to the cafe.

"And that's what happened.." I finished telling Renee everything and waited for her response, my chin in my hands and my eyes closed.

"That bitch. Now Simon.. I'm just going to change the subject.. for a minute.. I'm.. I'm going to ask you a weird question.. Well, can I?" Renee asked me hesitantly. I looked up at her curiously,

"Sure Renee, ask away." I looked at her as she took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye,

"Are you a Sorcerer?" I gasped and pushed my chair back, she reached across the table and grabbed my wrist,

"I knew it, I knew it Simon! Simon it's okay, I'm.. I'm an angel!" Renee told me breathlessly, I glared at her and spat out my thoughts,

"Just because you're a angel doesn't mean you won't tell anyone, how did you kn-" I was cut off by laughter, I looked up, and forgot about my anger, Renee's laughter was so contagious, I actually smiled and almost started laughing. Renee looked at me like I was stupid,

"I don't mean I'm good, I mean I'm an angel! Sent down from heaven? I got bored up there alone, so I asked God for special permission to come down to earth and live life as a human!" Renee smiled at my dumbstruck face and patted me on the head,

"Take me to your 'safe house' I want to meet everyone!" She kept a hold of my hand and pulled me away from the cafe, looking back and nodding. I followed her gaze back to the table and gasped when I saw money appear on the table. She giggled and pulled me ahead faster.

Chloe's POV

I heard a noise and turned around in time to see Simon's back running in the opposite direction,

"Simon!" I cried out, but he didn't hear me, either that or he choose to ignore me. I looked up at Derek, panicking,

"Derek what do we do? Simon must have gotten the wrong idea, he doesn't know what we're doing! I have to tell him the truth, Simon! Simon!" I frantically tried to run after him, but something held me back, and I mean physically held me back. I looked back at Derek, he was staring down at the ground. I tried to pull my hand from his but his grip was too tight,

"Derek you're hurting me.." I twisted my wrist, I thought it was just the change but when Derek looked up at me, the fire in his eyes told me it was something else. He pushed me up against the wall, pinning my arms to my side. His face was inches from mine, so close i could feel his breath on my face, blowing my bangs away.

"Chloe, what if it isn't the wrong idea?" Derek said quietly, I opened my mouth to question his statement but he cut me off,

"Hear me out Chloe. What if the truth is what Simon thinks he saw? Chloe I.. I'm in love with you. Please.. go out with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe's POV

My heart stopped at Derek's question, I pulled away from him and backed away a few steps, I avoided his question with my own,

"Derek, ar..aren't you supposed to be changing tonight?" And Derek looked up sharply and, as if suddenly remembering it was supposed to, the skin on his arm rippled. He looked down, squinted and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, stepped closer to me, and frowned when I took a step away.

"I.. I think it'd be better if you.. if you went and did this change by yourself today.. I.. I.." I couldn't finish my sentence as tears started pouring down my cheeks and I ran in the opposite direction, I ran through my bedroom door, flopped onto my bed and cried.

Derek's POV

Oh god, what have I done? What the hell have I done?! What have I done to my friendship with Chloe.. and Simon.. Oh God Simon! My breath stuttered as I thought about my brother, I remember seeing his face crumple when he saw Chloe holding my hand, when he looked at her and saw my t-shirt covering her. I heard the door open and ran out to the front hall,

"Simon?" I asked right when I saw blonde hair. He looked up, and pulled someone in through the door,

"Come on Renee, it's okay." Through the door came a girl, around 17,18. She was cute, but she wasn't my Chloe. Again with the my?! Derek stop Chloe is not yours! I reached out to hug Simon, but when he flinched back I pulled my arms back and shoved my hands in my pocket. I looked down a mumbled out,

"Who's this?" I could see Simon move instantly closer to the girl he called Renee, almost possessively. I frowned, thinking of how Simon was before he got the guts to ask Chloe out.. I dismissed the notion and looked up at Renee and Simon. Waiting for an answer.

"This is Renee. I just met her.. She.. She's an.." Simon looked at Renee, and she smiled, she linked arms with Simon and looked up at me. As soon as her gaze was off Simon, she glared. Obviously Simon had told this girl what happened tonight. She sighed and continued where Simon left off

"I'm an angel, and don't give me that look. I got bored in heaven so I requested I lived down here as a human," Renee paused and looked back at Simon, an excited smile on her face, "And Simon, I think I've just realized, I'm not just here as a human, I'm here as your guardian angel! Why else would I meet you within the first 5 minutes I'm on earth? Why else would God have sent you to me?" She stopped talking and smiled at Simon, who smiled back at her,

"God knows I could use one right now.. pun intended." The smile on Simon's lips reached his eyes as I started to see the normal Simon break through to the surface. I almost smiled before I realized what he was saying, I opened my mouth to object, but I heard a big thump, then many light ones and saw a flash of pink and black streak by me.

"Oh Simon! Simon I am so sorry, please Simon forgive me! I.. I.." Chloe's voice wavered and threatened tears. Simon's arms wrapped around her waist and held her too him for a moment; but a moment only lasts so long. He pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes, smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"That's the last kiss we're going to share Chloe," Chloe's eyes filled with tears and Simon shushed her,

"Chloe, we both knew this relationship was not going to last long.. You're meant to be with Derek, it took me tonight to understand that fully." He let go of her and she fell to the floor, staring straight ahead and crying soundlessly, he walked over to me this time.

"Derek, I only wish you had realized you loved her sooner." That was all he said. He turned to Renee, walked over to her and took her hand. He pulled her to the stairs and before he was half way up, he turned around and said calmly,

"Derek take good care of Chloe.. Don't you two tell anyone about Renee. I'll tell everyone about her in the morning." He saluted me, and pulled Renee up the stairs.

I stood there silently, trying to understand what just happened. Tori's shriek broke my thoughts,

"What the hell Wolf Boy!" She stomped over to Chloe and cradled her in her arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Chloe, Chloe.. It's okay.. it's okay. I'll take care of you, Tori will take care of you." She glared up at me and called Andrew. Requesting him to carry Chloe to the room Tori and Chloe shared. From the top of the stairs, my shirt fell and hit me.

"Keep your clothes to yourself freak!

Tori's POV

"Andrew don't try to stop me, I heard the door slam. I heard Chloe. She needs help Andrew!" I pulled my hand from his and ran down the hall, I saw Chloe on the floor and ran to her, I pulled her into my arms and wiped her tears. Then glared up at Derek. Andrew came over and He carried her up the stairs to our bedroom. I got him to lay her on the bed, and told him to leave. Once Chloe and I were alone, I sat beside her,

"Oh Chloe.. You poor kid." I tucked her into her bed, and stayed beside her, I closed my eyes and lent against the headboard, and I felt something on my hand. When I opened my eyes, I saw Chloe's hand, wrapped tightly around my own. I squeezed her hand and watched as she fell asleep.

Andrew walked into my and Chloe's bedroom at around noon and smiled when he saw Chloe's head in my lap and my hands rubbing circles on her back.

"I think it's time Chloe woke up, Tori hon, she can't sleep forever." Andrew walked over and kissed the top of my head, I sighed. I know Andrew was right.. Andrew left the room.

"Chloe.. You need to wake up Chloe."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chloe's POV

"You want me to wear what?!" I gasped as Tori pulled out the shortest skirt I had ever seen and a tight half top. Something about her smile definitely scared me, it was just so evil!

"Come on Chloe! Let's make Simon see what he's lost and Derek see what he won't be getting!" I blushed as soon as she mentioned Derek's name and she laughed. She walked over to me and started pulling my shirt up with one hand while reaching into the drawers next to us. She looked at my bra,

"Just as I thought. You need a sexy bra Chloe! I think I have a push-up bra in here I bought that was too small for me..." she looks at my chest and giggles, "yea.. we might need to stuff it a bit!" she laughs again at my blush and pulls my shirt off entirely. She whips out a black and red, lacy push-up bra and hands it to me. She turns around and says,

'Put it on Chloe!" I sigh and pull my old bra off, secretly relieved she was giving a new bra to me. I had been wearing this one since we were at the Lyle House!

When I finished putting the bra on, Tori turned around and whistled. Next she moved to my jeans and pulled them off easily. She didn't even try to hide her laughter at my ratty "fruit of the loom" underwear as she saw them. She dug in her drawers and found a matching pair of panties with the tags still on. I looked at her, eye brows raised,

"What? I like matching.." she winks at me and turns around, throwing the panties over her shoulder. I sigh and change into them. She turns around and giggles. She reaches down her shirt and pulls her hands out with some gel inserts. She jiggles them in her hand, and then approaches me. She smirks and reaches her hands towards my chest. I jump when she continues into my bra and puts the inserts in. I jump away and cover my chest with my hands. She sighs and pulls my hands away. She pushes my boobs up and then steps back, crossing her arms and smiling. Apparently she was satisfied with the results. I turn to look in the mirror but she stops me before I can see,

"Not until your entirely done!" I sigh and turn back to her. She hands me the top and I put it on, trying to pull it down so that it covers my tummy and my breasts. It doesn't work too well. She giggles and hands me the skirt. I pull it up to my tummy, and realize with shock it's too big for me, I look at Tori and she rolls her eyes. She reaches out and pulls it down to my hips. It sits perfectly, cocky and sexy. Tori steps back and twirls her finger, I turn and she whistles.

"Now for hair and makeup!" I look at Tori in horror and she pushes me down onto the bed. She turns back to her desk and turns back to me with a handful of makeup and hair supplies.

(One hour later)

Tori's POV

Finally Chloe's look is finished; I step back and admire my work. The admiration is well deserved, considering the transformation in front of me. A small, quiet, shy girl had now turned into a gorgeous, kawaii, model! I smile and pull her towards the mirror. She's dressed in a short, jean skirt, a cute, light brown belt and a black belly top. Her hair is curled and pinned back from her face, short enough to be a bob. Her makeup is classic girly girl. Shiny, light pink lips, pink and brown eye shadows with medium brown liner and brown mascara. She's perfect, and I know Chloe agrees. From her face in the mirror, I can tell she's shocked it's even her. She turns to me and smiles, genuinely happy. Without saying anything, I roll my eyes playfully and open my arms for a hug. She runs over and hugs me tightly.

We walk downstairs into the kitchen, and everyone looks up as we walk in. The reactions are exactly what I hoped for. Simon and Renee look up, and look back at each other, Andrew smiled and shook his head, looking back down, and Derek.. Oh Derek had the best reaction. He had been behind the fridge door when we first walked in, pouring a glass of milk, when he looked around the door and saw us, he dropped his milk and it crashed to the floor, spilling all over himself and everything around him. The glass broke and slid everywhere, Chloe screamed and dropped to the floor, dragging me with her, I wrapped my arms around her, and told her what had happened. She giggled at her idiocy and stood back up, glancing for barely a second at Derek and moving towards the table. Derek growled and walked quickly over to her, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into his arms, I stepped back in shock at his sudden movements and, in his rush to get away, almost got run into. Andrew pulled me out of the way just in time. I watched after them as Derek carried Chloe out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Chloe never said a word.


End file.
